


Like a cup of coffee

by Mirage_Shikipaju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage_Shikipaju/pseuds/Mirage_Shikipaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok teaches Jongdae how to make his famous coffee and that's not the only thing Jongdae falls in love with that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I didn't write a real fanfiction for two years or so, I'm sorry in advance if this sucks. This is a two shot. Feedback is welcome.

"Hyung, why not? You promised me. You said you would do _anything_ in return if I help you with cleaning your house after your dog went crazy." Jongdae tried to charm his hyung with puppy eyes but it probably wasn't working as he wanted them to.

"Everybody can forget about something small like that." Minseok rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. He looked at the younger male and sighed for himself. It was true that Jongdae really hepled him the the great mess his dog made just by running around the house acting like crazy but what Jongdae wanted from him was very dangerous. Or Minseok thought so.

"Besides, you and coffee machone is like elephant and porcelain. You will break it just by looking at it!" Minseok shivered when that imagination crossed his mind. His lovely and expensive coffee machine in the hands of Kim Jongdae.

"Then I will close my eyes." Jongdae said with happy grin. Minseok widened his eyes.

"Don't you dare! You will leave your eyes opened!"

"Does that mean you will teach me how to make coffee? Yay! You are the best, Minseok hyung! See you on Friday, then!" Jongdae hugged him tightly before running away. Only then Minseok realized what exactly happened.

"Oh dear God...." he whispered and slapped his forehead. This is gonna be the worst thing in his life.

\------------------------------------

Minseok met Jongdae in front of their university right on time. That was kind of immpressive side of Jongdae, he was never late. But Minseok thought it was jut because he wanted to have more time to destroy other people's lives by his pranks and jokes.

Jongdae was sitiing on a bench, humming one of the latest songs in radio silently. Minseok walked up to him slowly and tapped on his shoulder. The younger looked up to him and smiled softly.

"Hey hyung. I hope you weren't standing here too long. Let's go, shall we?" He stood up and Minseok simply nodded before they started walking towards Minseok's house.

It didn't take them long time to get there, hardly fifteen minutes. They took off their coats and shoes before stepping inside Minseok's kitchen.

"So, I am all ears, hyung. I swear, I will be the best student you've ever had." Jongdae smiled at him and stretched his himself.

"First, was your hands, I won't let you touch anything here if your hands are dirty."

"That means I can't wash my hands because I can't touch the sink, you know?" Jongdae grinned but after Minseok sent him a glare, he went to the bathroom and washed his hands as his hyung told him. When he came back, Minseok by the kitchen island and in front of him stood a grinder. Jongdae threw him a questioned look and Minseok just smiled, his chubby cheeks going up.

"Before you actually make any kind of coffee, you need to grind the coffee beans so you can put it into the machine."

Jongdae nodded understandingly and carefully took scoop of the coffee beans, placing them inside the grinder. He looked up at Minseok, making sure he was doing everything right so far. When Minseok nodded with small smile, Jongsae felt his ego rising. He closed the grinder and started to gring the beans. Really fast.

"Oh my god! Stop! You can't do that!" Minseok put his hand over Jongdae's to stop him.

"You need to do it in steady speed. Otherwise, it will be uneven and it won't smell or taste that good. And even if it sounds crazy, it will take more time if you do it fast. Got it?" Jongdae nodded, even thought he was just half-listening. The moment their hands touched, he kind of stopped thinking. Minseok's hands were so warm and just by that lttle contact, he felt a tickling sensation through his whole body which made his heart beats faster than normal. He never noticed how small and soft Minseok's hands were.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. I will try it again." He said, hiw voice lower than usual. Minseok put his hands away, while Jongdae tried it again, this time slowly as he was supposed to. Minseok was watching him.

When the beans were grinded, Minseok took over again. He turned on the machine and Jongdae watched him carefully.

"First, you wipe the machine. Hygiene, you know?" He waited for Jongdae to nod.

" Then you put and enjoying it, he felt very proud of himself.

"And now, this button up here is for hot milk. You need to be careful and never take the kettel with your bare the coffee into this little circle thing and close it tightly. It helps if you do it against the table. Like this. Then you put it up here. Then you grab two small cups for espresso. And you start the machine right here." Minseok pressed a button in the right corner of the machine and it started making deep noises.

Jongdae watched him the whole time and couldn't help but smile. When Minseok was concentrating on something, his eyes seemed to be darker and he tended to bite his lower lip softly. Jongdae found it adorable because when things weren't going as he wanted them to, he puffed his cheeks which was the cutest thing ever.

Soon, the room was filled with the smell of freshly made coffee. Now, it was Minseok's turn to smile. He just loved coffee. Not only the taste, but also the smell, the visual of it. Making coffee made him relax and turn off his made for that little while and when he saw someone drinking coffee made by him hands, only with a towel, okay? And now you slowly pour the milk into the cup with the espresso. You start faraway and then you go in. But again, slowly. Making coffee is about taking your time. Like this. You do it in the middle and then you slide it down. And that will make a heart shape. Here, taste it." Jongdae took the cup and took a sip from it.

"Wow! It'S really mellow. I like it!" He smiled. Minseok nodded with lips curled up a little bit.

"Now, it's your turn." He gestured towards the machine and waited for Jongdae to repeat it. He stood right next to him, supervising him and making sure his coffee machine is safe.

But when he leaned closer to Jongdae, his scent filled his nose and Minseok had to admit, it wasn't and unpleasant smell at all. Jongdae wasn't bad looking either. Actually, he was pretty hot. Except for his pranks and bad jokes.

There were many girls who wanted him and some guys too but Jongdae wasn't that easy-going. He had probably two girlfriends and one boyfriend from what Minseok knows but he hasn't date anyone since last year. Even though he and Minseok were friends since high school, he wasn't exactly sure wht he taste was like. He knew his two ex-girlfriends, Sohee and Uee, but he never really met the boy he dated.

As Minseok was lost in his thoughts Jongdae finished the espresso.

"Okay, now the milk. So, the button is here and now-- wait. Never take it with bare hands." He stretched his hand next to Minsek for a small towel.

At the same time, Minseok tried to give Jongdae the towel.

And their hands touched.

Again.

Jongdae looked at Minseok.

Minseok looked at Jongdae.

Somehow, they couldn't look away from each other. Or maybe they didn't want.They stayed like this for few seconds and Jongdae noticed how dark brown color were Minseok's eyes.

Like coffee.

And then, their faces started to come closer.

Their lips were about to touch.

Minseok felt Jongdae's breath on his face and it still smelled like the coffee he drank before. So he didn't hesistate to try if his lips tasted like coffee.

They did.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When they pulled apart, Minseok felt his mind being foggy. But then started to clear up. He kissed Jongdae. His friend. The joker of the school. Oh. My. God.

He widened his eyes and looked right at Jongdae who has serious stoic expression on his face.

"J-Jongdae...I'm sorry. I-I really don't know what-"

"Don't."

"...eh?"

"Don't say anything, please. It was my fault as well. And it's something I wanted to do for a while anyway." Jongday said quietly and turned back to the coffee machine, leaving completly frozen and confused Minseok next to him.

Jongdae just told him he wanted to kiss him. Jondae. To kiss. Him. Him out of all the people in the world. He didn'T know what to say. Or even if he should say something.

"Hyung? Minseok hyung? Are you okay?" Jongdae looked at him and sighed when he got nothing as a response. He realized hid hyung probably wasn't very pleased with what happened few seconds before.

"Maybe...maybe I should go." He put the cup and the kettle aside and without another word he walked back to put on his jacket and shoes.

Only when the door closed Minseok woke up and realized his surroundings. He looked around and realized he is completly alone. He looked to the coffee machine and next to it, there was a cup with a perfect heart on top of it.

"Jongdae...." he whispered and got the feeling he will cry soon.

\-----------------------

Minseok couldn't sleep the whole night. He was thinking about Jongdae and what happened the day before.

Jongdae basically told him he likes him. For a long time already. And Minseok basically told him nothing, which Jongdae took as a rejection. And then, he left.

Oh.

And they kissed.

Minseok would lie if he would say he didn't enjoy the kiss. He did, a lot. But it was Jongdae who kissed him. His friend. And the prankster who he wanted to kill from time to time.

But on the other hand, Jongdae was pretty hot. He could be serious but how was Minseok supposed to know this wasn't just some kind of a sick joke from Jongdae again?

Minseok couldn't sleep at night. Even making coffee didn't help him to relax. So after made twelve cups of coffee that no one drank, he stopped even drying denying that the kiss and Jongdae's half conffesion bothered him. After a whole night of thinking about that, he found only one answer. He need to talk to Jongdae. That shouldn't be that much of a problem since he had Jongdae in nearly every single class that day.

But Minseok should know better. When Jongdae wanted he could be pretty much unreachable. He came to the class shortly before the teacher did and left as the first one after the class ended. In the meantime there was no trace of his best friend. He sighed to himself. This was not fair. He really tried to find Jongdae and talk to him but how could he when Jongdae was so good in avoiding him? He put his bag over his shoulder and went outside for his lunch break. It was spring so he had no problems sitting in the park behind their school building. He wasn't even hungry but at least he could try not to think about his problem that hard when he was out in the fresh air.

He went to he biggest tree in the park, ready to sit down, when he saw very familiar figure already occupying his spot. He stopped himself and looked at the person's profile for few seconds. His strong jaw line tightening, the cornes of their mouths curled up as always, skin on his high cheek bones reflecting the sunshine and long eyelashes were touching his skin under his eyes as he looked asleep.

Minseok slowly walked up to him and kneeled next to him while keeping his eyes on Jongdae's sleeping face. He stretched his hand towards him and softly brushed away some of the bangs that were falling in his eyes.

"Jongdae...." he whispered and noticed how the younger flinched upon hearing his voice.

"Why did you run away yesterday and leave me alone? After you made me a confused mess. Why can't you understand that some things can be solved by talking? I am really mad at you Kim Jongdae. " Minseok frowned but after that he voice became softer.

"But I can't stay mad at you. I..." he took a deep breath, "I can't stop thinking about you and the kiss." He blushed.

" I think...I think I like you as well but I am not 100% sure. For that I need you to be willing to try it with me. But you were avoiding me the whole day so it's not easy for me, you know? And until yesterday, I thought that you are just annoying friend that I'm stuck with but...but I don't think the same now. I remembered every single good think you did for me and they just proved me how wrong I was. Please forgive me, Jongdae. I'm really sorry. I like you more han just a friend. I am just not sure how much yet." He hesistated before he leaned to Jongdae and placed a little kiss to the corner of the mouth. When he still saw him asleep and not moving, he stood up and left. At least he can spend the day without regreting that much that Jongdae wants to avoid him.

\----------------------

The next morning, he heard his door bell rang so he went to the door quickly and opened it. But there was no one. He frowned. He looked left, right, up and down. And there he saw it. A paper cup of coffee with the lid opened just placed on top of it. He picked the cup up and take off the lid copletely. He nearly stopped breathing. It was espresso with milk and totally beautiful big heart on top of it. He heard some noises but he was still busy adoring the heart and the soft smell of coffee to look up. Only when when he heard a person coughing he looked up to face a smiling Jongdae.

"Uhm...I like you, hyung. I don' know when it started but I just started to think you ae the cutest and most beautiful person alive. And everytime I see you smile, my heart beats fast and I have the urge to smile as well. And every morning when we meet in front of your house, I just want ti hug and give you morning kiss and hold your hand to our school. And I want to try it with you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Jongdae finished and glanced down at his feet, suddenly loosing hs confidence. Minseok just stared at him with mouth slightly opened before it hit him.

"You weren't sleeping yesterday! Couldn't you talk to me so I wouldn't be so troubled by you, you dumbass?!" Minseok hit his shoulder with his free hand and then nearly hugged his paper cup to his chest, sulking. Jongdae looked up to defend himself.

"I didn't know what to say! And I was originally sleeping, you just woke mi up when you called my name. I wante to prepare proper confession this time before asking you out or kissing you again."

"You are still a dumbass."

"And you didn't answer me yet, hyung."

"Well, right now, I am not so sure about my answer anymore. You tricked me, you little troll." Jongdae stepped closer to him and a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Your little troll." He whispered. Minseok looked into his eyes, then at hs lips and then in his eyes again.

"...yes." Either it was a yes for being his boyfriend or for Jongdae being his little troll, it was all that took Jongdae to lean in and connect their lips the same way as the day before. Unrushed. Soft. Full of emotion.

When they separated, Minseok blushed hard and Jongdae grinned proudly. Minseok saw that a poke him in his side before asking shyly.

"Will I get a cup of coffee every morning?"

"Only if I get my morning kiss before that." Jondae winked at him and went inside of Minseok's house. They still got plenty of time left before school.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
And, that's it. Ihope you enjoy it.  
Feedback is always welcome and I hope it wasn't much of fluff for you xD  
See you next time!  
Mirage


End file.
